Wilson
Wilson Percival Higgsbury é o primeiro personagem disponível em Don't Starve. Ele é o único personagem com uma história de fundo confirmada, tornando-o o principal protagonista do jogo. Ele é um genial aspirante a cientista que não carece de um senso de humor. A única vantagem de Wilson é que cultiva uma magnifica Barba que lhe dá alguns pequenos benefícios em clima severo e na preservação da vida. Sendo o personagem padrão sua Fome (Hunger), Sanidade (Sanity) e Saúde (Health) tem valores padrões e não tem inconvenientes. No geral, Wilson é o melhor e o mais eficiente a sobreviver ao Inverno (Winter), bem como tem acesso mais fácil a Efígie de Carne (Meat Effigy). As suas estatísticas fazem dele um bom e completo personagem, e muitos jogadores (iniciantes a experientes) acham que Wilson, bem como sua Barba, fornece vantagens bem vindas para sobreviver no mundo selvagem de Don't Starve. Origem Com o vídeo Conhecimento Proibido (Forbidden Knowledge) publicado no canal YouTube da Klei Entertainment e escondido em seu site, a origem de Wilson foi revelada. Ele é o único personagem com uma origem oficial. Wilson costumava viver em uma deteriorada casa de madeira nas montanhas, fazendo experiências todos os dias. Depois de uma mistura de algum tipo explodir em seu rosto, ele se senta, agitado, porque as coisas não estavam dando certo. Pouco tempo depois, ele ouve uma voz misteriosa vinda do seu rádio (descobre-se ser Maxwell mais tarde no vídeo). Maxwell oferece a Wilson segredos e conhecimento proibido, e Wilson, disposto e ansioso para receber esse conhecimento, apressadamente concorda. Isso faz com que grandes quantidades de informações sejam inseridas em sua cabeça. O que Wilson não sabe é que quase todas essas informações não estão relacionadas a ciência. Com este novo conhecimento, ele começa a construir uma máquina misteriosa. Quando a máquina é concluída, ele a olha maravilhado. Maxwell diz para acionar a alavanca e ligar a máquina - Wilson, no entanto, hesita. Só com um pouco de incitação - Maxwell gritando "FAÇA" ("DO IT!") - ele puxa a alavanca. Wilson então percebe que esta máquina é uma espécie de portal, apenas com a intenção de levá-lo à sua morte. Enquanto Maxwell ri, mãos sombrias escuras aparecem do chão e puxam Wilson para o mundo misterioso e selvagem onde Don't Starve começa. Poder Especial O poder especial de Wilson é que ele pode crescer uma barba peluda. Ela tem duas características básicas: * Dependendo do tamanho, a Barba proporciona até 135 de isolamento contra Congelamento (Freezing). * A Barba pode ser raspada para se obter Pelo de Barba (Beard Hair), permitindo que o jogador facilmente faça Efígie de Carne (Meat Effigy) e restaure 10 de . Abaixo, os dias que a Barba de Wilson leva para crescer e ir ao próximo estágio, juntamente com o número de Pelo de Barba ganho e Isolamento em cada estágio: Se Wilson morrer e ressuscitar o crescimento da Barba vai reiniciar, mas, por outro lado, leva seu comprimento entre mundos ou Cavernas e Ruínas. Conteúdo Adicional Na DLC Reign of Giants (RoG) (e por extensão, Don't Starve Together (DST)) e Shipwrecked (SW), ter uma barba durante o Verão ou Estação Seca (Dry Season) respectivamente, fará Wilson superaquecer mais rápido. Algumas das suas citações também alteraram para refletir as mudanças nas DLCs. Dicas *A barba terá exatamente 15 dias para crescer em toda a sua extensão (comprimento total no início do dia 16), e uma vez que o Inverno (Winter) começa no dia 21 com as configurações originais, isso é muito vantajoso para a sobrevivência de Inverno. Na verdade, com um Colete Fofo (Puffy Vest), um Chapéu de Beefalo (Beefalo Hat), uma Pedra de Calor (Heat Stone) e a barba no comprimento total, Wilson pode ter o maior fator de isolamento no jogo em 735. Supondo que o jogador deixa uma fonte de calor, com uma temperatura corporal de 40 graus, com isolamento de 735 ele terá cerca de 16,67 minutos antes de receber danos de congelamento, 40,2 segundos a mais do que dois Ciclos Dia-Noite completos. Isso permite-lhe mais liberdade durante os dias de inverno para reunir suprimentos e alimentos. Além disso, como combates com outros monstros no auge do inverno tendem a demorar mais tempo do que o esperado, Wilson será capaz de lutar por um tempo maior antes de precisar encontrar uma fonte de calor. *Uma boa dica é não raspar sua Barba até que o primeiro Inverno tenha acabado, como ela não desgasta (ao contrário das vestimentas), fornece isolamento até o momento em que for raspada. **Em RoG, DST e SW, é recomendável raspar no começo da Estação Verão/Seca devido a Barba acelerar a taxa no qual Wilson superaquece e não fornecer nenhum benefício quando totalmente cheia. *Com a Barba e algumas vestimentas quentes, Wilson pode rastrear um Coalafante de Inverno, que normalmente requer tempo prolongado longe do fogo para seguir seu rastro, sem dificuldades. *O jogador também deve considerar o fato de que, com a barba no comprimento total, a obtenção de isolamento suficiente para sobreviver ao inverno é menos difícil, ou seja, o jogador pode gastar tempo preparando para o inverno de outras maneiras. Por exemplo, em vez de rastrear um Coalafante (Koalefant), a fim de fazer um Colete Jovial (Breezy Vest), o jogador poderia se concentrar em colocar Armadilhas suficientes para Coelhos, ou reunir bastante Toras para passar o inverno. Se o jogador estiver entrando no inverno com pouco mais que uns Protetores de Orelha de Coelho (Rabbit Earmuffs), seria prudente manter a barba para o acréscimo de isolamento. *Se as roupas de isolamento tiverem sido feitas antes do inverno, se barbear pode ser uma boa opção. Tenha em mente que uma Efígie de Carne exigirá 4 Pelos de Barba, e com 16 dias, 9 pelos de barba são conseguidos. Isso significa que o jogador estará com menos isolamento para os dias de inverno, mas com a segurança que uma Efígie de Carne fornece. Raspar a barba em qualquer fase antes do comprimento total não proporcionará pelos de barba suficientes num único barbear, mas o pelo pode sempre ser armazenado para ser utilizado mais tarde, uma vez que não se degrada. **O mais rápido que se pode construir uma Efígie de Carne é no dia 11. Raspar o mais rapidamente possível para 1 pelo, e raspar a Barba Longa para outros 3. Este não é o modo mais eficiente, mas é o mais rápido (ao invés de perder Sanidade para caçar Coelhos Barbudos). *Como a Barba não cresce após 16 dias e o jogador a perde após ressuscitar ou trocar de personagem, é mais eficiente raspar a cada 16 dias, a menos que o inverno esteja chegando. *Em termos de recuperar Sanidade, raspar a cada 5 dias é a melhor maneira. *Wilson continua com a Barba quando usa a Coisa de Madeira (Wooden Thing) para ir à outro mundo. Isto se prova útil no Modo Aventura (Adventure Mode) quando "King of Winter" ou "The Game is Afoot" estão, ainda, a serem encontrados. Trivialidades * A voz de Wilson é tocada por um "trompete com surdina Harmon (misturado, também, com algum trompete de copo silenciado)". * A idade de Wilson é o começo dos 30 anos.Klei Entertainment confirma a idade de Wilson no Facebook, junto com Willow. * Até agora, Wilson é o único personagem com história de fundo em forma de vídeo. **Enquanto os projetos estão voando ao redor de Wilson no vídeo de origem, um Tie Fighter de Star Wars e outras palavras, como "KLEI", podem ser vistos. **No vídeo, quando Wilson está segurando o rádio (~00:40), há um link escondido (de fato http://bit.ly/UIBA7P é mostrado no vídeo) que leva a uma página com a máquina que Wilson construiu. Ao clicar na alavanca da máquina ela irá ligar e ir para uma página com o conceito de arte do site de Don't Starve, juntamente com uma mensagem de Maxwell. *Antes de ser levado ao mundo de Don't Starve, Wilson estava vivendo em Nova Inglaterra; embora seja desconhecido se ele é Norte Americano. A razão pela qual ele está vivendo sozinho é porque não se dá bem com sua família.Klei Entertainment confirma a idade de Wilson no Facebook, junto com Willow. * Com a introdução da Atualização Insanity!, Wilson não é mais o único personagem que pode construir a Efígie de Carne. *Com a implementação de Webber na DLC Reign of Giants, ele não é mais o único personagem que pode deixar a barba crescer. **Wilson é um dos somente três personagens que ganham um bônus de isolação pela barba. Os outros dois são Webber e Woodie quando jogado em DST. * Wilson é o único personagem afetado pela Atualização Strange New Powers, além de Maxwell, que não foi terminado a tempo e conseguiu seus novos poderes, mais tarde, na Atualização All's Well That Maxwell. * Wilson tem um Crânio. * Antes do patch de 14 de novembro de 2013, Wilson costumava compartilhar um monte de citações com os outros personagens. * Wilson pode ser usado como um ícone de emoticon no chat da Steam. * Team Fortress 2 promoveu Don't Starve com um chapéu modelado com o cabelo de Wilson. * Wilson é o único personagem cujo nome completo aparece é "Wilson Percival Higgsbury"(Parece um cartaz de desaparecidos, mas o nome aparece "Wilson P. Higgsbury" não mostra o significado do "P."). * Quando atingido por um Raio (Lightning) na DLC Reign of Giants, Wilson, como a maioria dos outros personagens, mostra ter ossos em seu cabelo. Galeria Referências Personagem